naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonicfandomcom-20200215-history
Kabuto Yakushi
'''Kabuto Yakushi '''is the right-handed man of Orochimaru and a spy of Otogakure. He was orphaned by war when he was a child. He was taken in by Konohagakure but, in exchange, he was pressured to start spying for the village. Background Physical Appearance Kabuto's trademark is a pair of black rimmed circular glasses, a gift from Nono, and he is rarely seen without them. He has onyx eyes and ash-grey hair, which is normally kept in a ponytail that extends to his upper back, with his bangs framing either side of his forehead. He wears a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, a white cloth waistband worn at an angle, dark purple pants, black high-calf sandals, and a shuriken holster on his right leg. Personality As a child, due to the amnesia he suffered, Kabuto was a rather shy, quiet and a polite individual who didn't know who he was or where he belonged in the world. Due to the nun who took him in and gave him her glasses to see with, he was very grateful for it, shedding tears of thanks for it, showing he was rather sensitive as a child. As a result of his upbringing by Danzo serving as a deep cover agent in the other countries before being betrayed, Kabuto's loyalties are difficult to discern. Though generally obeying Orochimaru's orders to the point of saving his life, Kabuto occasionally acts against him by helping his master's enemies. Even in those instances, admitting not truly knowing what he is thinking and commenting him to have a nasty personality, Orochimaru expressed great confidence in Kabuto's loyalty and often laughed at the prospect that Kabuto would betray him. Despite his unclear goals, Kabuto seemed to be content in following Orochimaru, using this allegiance to make requests for specific bodies with which to further his knowledge. However, Kabuto's true loyalties are more to himself and well hidden due to his many conflicting comments and actions. Despite this, Kabuto shows a clear view of respect to those he sees with great status such as Tsunade and expresses excitement in testing his abilities. This makes him perceive that shinobi who have not gained a high and famous reputation as weaklings ridiculing Naruto Uzumaki before gaining a peculiar fixation towards since his defeat by the boy. Kabuto also detests rudeness, indicated by his frequent admonishments of Sasuke Uchiha for not treating Orochimaru with respect. In a battle, Kabuto would use his opponent's weaknesses and phobias against them. This is reflected in the Fourth Shinobi World War as Kabuto freely reincarnated people for both combat and psychological warfare. Despite his rather cool personality, sadistic and manipulative yet polite with a dry sense of humor, Kabuto was inwardly conflicted with major insecurities about his identity for most of his life. Kabuto had defined himself at best to be an shy as well as an introvert and preferring secluded places. But the moment he merged Orochimaru's cells into his body, inspired by Naruto's resolve, Kabuto now felt he can do whatever he wants now as he felt no loyalty to even the people or village that raised him, detesting the fact that he had been brought up by their enemies. History Powers and Abilities Ninjutsu Prowess *Ninjutsu Expert **Medical Ninjutsu **Snake Techniques Genjutsu Prowess *Genjutsu Expert Taijutsu Prowess *Taijutsu Practitioner **Enhanced Speed and Reflexes **Enhanced Durability Intelligence *High Intelligence Experimentation *Body Modifications Chakra Prowess *Great Chakra Power Other Skills * Equipment *Antidote Relationships Family * Allies *Orochimaru (Lord) Enemies *Team Kakashi **Naruto Uzumaki *Konohagakure Theme Songs * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also *Kabuto Yakushi/Battles & Events Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Human Category:Otogakure Shinobi Category:Former Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Medical-nin Category:Missing-nin Category:Orochimaru Band Category:Villains Alliance Category:Main Antagonists Category:Ninjutsu Experts Category:Genjutsu Experts Category:Captain-class Fighters Category:Naruto Series Characters Category:All-Around Type Characters